What you mean to me
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: This is a one-shot Sonny/Chad. What happens when Sonny sees Chad and Portlyn kissing? What will Chad do? Read to find out. I suck at summaries. The story is better than the summary.


**A/N: one shot Sonny/Chad. The song "What you mean to me" sung by Sterling Knight is included. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the characters or the song.**

**Sonny's POV**

_How could a good girl from Wisconsin, love a heartthrob? It seems impossible, right? Well.. I thought it was impossible too until.. well.. until I found out I was totally in love with the heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't know what I see in him. He's annoying and a jerk, but at sometimes he can be sweet and caring. Ohh.. and did I mention he's cute, adorable and handsome? Well.. I still can't believe I fell in love with him. Now, I'm deciding whether or not to tell him about my feelings for him. Would he feel the same way or would he reject me. I guess I'll just have to find out. _

After all that thinking, I was on my way to a certain heartthrob's dressing room.

I had finally arrived at his door and just opened it without knocking.

I should have knocked.

Because when I opened the door I saw Chad and Portlyn kissing.

Chad was the one to pull away and said, "Sonny, it's not what it looks like."

I just stood there in shock. I couldn't say anything. I didn't notice I had started to cry until my vision had gotten blurry. I was looking at them still, and then after a few seconds I ran out of there tears streaming down my face.

I ran to Tawni and mine's dressing room and shut the door. I sat down on the couch crying my eyes out.

** Chad's POV**

I can't believe what had just happened. First, I was just rehearsing with Portlyn. Then, all of a sudden she kissed me and Sonny came in. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. The girl I loved had just seen me kissing another girl. Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper am in love with Sonny Monroe.

I couldn't take it. I made her cry. I made my Sonshine cry. How could I let this happen?

"So when are we gonna go out Chaddy?" Portlyn asked me.

I had completely forgot that she was still here.

"Get out." I told her in a very serious tone.

She looked confused and hurt, but I didn't care, all I cared about was how to confess my love to Sonny Monroe.

**Sonny's POV**

I still couldn't believe what happened about an hour ago. The love of my life kissing another girl. It just tore me, but I just tried to forget about it. After all the crying, I had gotten up and went to the bathroom and when I had come out, there was an announcement.

"Everyone to the _Mackenzie Falls _set. I repeat everyone and I mean EVERYONE to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set."

I was considering not to go, but then thought that if i didn't go I might get fired. So I started walking towards _Mackenzie Falls._

**Chad's POV**

This was it. I was going to tell Sonny that I love her after the song that I will sing.

I had asked if I could perform. He had agreed and told everyone to go to our set.

I was getting nervous by the minute. I was hoping Sonny would come because this was all meant for her.

I started to make my way towards the set and repeated the lyrics in my head so I wouldn't forget them.

I had finally reached the set and started to look at everyone in the audience.

Everyone was here and I mean everyone. The cast of _So Random! _were here and even all of my cast mates came.

"Hello everyone, I am here to sing a song for a very special someone." I had started off.

"I had made this song for a girl whom I, Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love with" I looked at Portlyn's face, her face was full of joy, so she must have thought that this song was for her.

Then I looked at Sonny's face. Her face was sad and hurt. She probably thought that this song was for Portlyn, but it was actually for her. Well, I'll just have to surprise her later.

I began to sing.

_Can't blame you_

_For thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

I looked at Sonny's direction, but she was looking at the ground. I continued.

_Here I am _

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never _

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me._

I looked at Portlyn. She was smiling a very wide smile. If only she knew this song wasn't meant for her. That smile would've been wiped off of her face. I continued.

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

A pause then I continued.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

I had finally finished the song. Then, everyone began to clap. Even the Randoms clapped.

Then when the clapping died down everyone was still in their seats and Portlyn came up to me.

"Oh Chaddy! That's was so beautiful!" she said.

"Oh you really think so?" I had replied then looked at Sonny. She was still in her seat but this time looking at me with sad eyes.

Portlyn replied, "Yes, it was so beautiful! I never knew you would have written a song for me!"

All I said was, "Portlyn that song isn't meant for you." I got all the courage to say the next thing I was going to say.

"It was meant for the girl I love, Sonny Monroe. I love you, Sonny Monroe!" after I said this I looked at Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Did I hear right? Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say he loved me? I couldn't believe it.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. Portlyn had ran away crying after Chad had said he loved me.

I was standing in front of him now and said,

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you too" and after I said that I kissed him.

I heard everyone 'awing' and 'cooing' at us, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I was only paying attention to us right now.

We both pulled away to get some air.

Everyone was just cheering really loud now. I also can't believe that they're happy that we had just kissed in front of them.

I just wanted to ask Chad something.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"What are we now..?"

"Well, Sonny Monroe, would you be happy to be my girlfriend?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. Tears of joy. I said,

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I would be happy to be your girlfriend" and I shot him a big, huge smile.

He just gave me a bear hug which I returned.

Everyone's cheers got louder if that was possible, but now I'm just happy to be with Chad Dylan Cooper. The heartthrob whom I, Sonny Monroe fell in love with./

_**The End.

* * *

A**_**/N: Hope you liked it! Was it good or bad? **

**Please Review~ :D**

**Hanuel  
**


End file.
